


[podfic] #jylan

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, ITPE 2019, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rule 63, Women in the NHL, brief appearances by Max Domi and Clayton Keller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic length (00:48:40)Author's Summary:“Girlfriends don’t exist just to look after you when you’re injured. The girlfriend’s supposed to get something out of it too.”“Aw,” says Chych, grinning. “You’re just mean. I’d look after you if you were injured.”Dylan’s face feels all warm. She has this urge to say /yeah, but if you were my girlfriend I’d make sure you were getting something out of it./
Relationships: Jakob Chychrun/Dylan Strome
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] #jylan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [#jylan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460624) by [CheapLemonIceLolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheapLemonIceLolly/pseuds/CheapLemonIceLolly). 

download/listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b5nhds9o9av007x/%23jylan.mp3?dl=0) (00:48:40 - includes ~3 minutes of freetalk)

  


**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded as a gift for Annapods as a part of the ITPE 2019
> 
> Thanks to CheapLemonIceLolly for giving permission to record this!


End file.
